More to the World
by Runime
Summary: Severus Snape meets a strange 'man' on his way to Hogwarts before the start of his first year. Arthur Kirkland just can't help but meddle in the lives of his citizens, even if doing so breaks a promise. AU


I've read a lot of Harry Potter and Hetalia crossovers, but all seem to be nation-tans going to Hogwarts. But nations have responsibilities, ones that I can't see them leaving for a whole year. So instead this story will focus on the relationship between the magical and the muggle worlds, as well as a Severus Snape redemption story.

* * *

Green Eyes

September 1st, 1971

Severus Snape was lost. He couldn't deny it any longer. Standing in between the spaces of two very old buildings somewhere in central London, he knew he was going to miss the train. He should have just taken Lily's offer and rode with her family.

No. He shook his head. They didn't like him very much, so he decided to take the bus. Unfortunately, he must have gotten off at the wrong stop, because this certainly wasn't Kings Cross Station.

Taking a deep breath, he gripped the handles of his suitcase tighter as he tried to figure out what to do. It was nearly eleven. His heart sunk as he wondered about how Lily might have to spend her first year at Hogwarts alone. He wondered if anybody would send for him once they realized he was missing. Lily might, but the ride to Hogwarts took a whole day, so she couldn't alert anyone until at least nightfall. He wondered what he would do until then.

Severus was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed the blond haired man staring at him with a look of exasperation. The said male cleared his throat. "You're a first year, aren't you?"

He snapped his head up in shock. "Err...I'm..." He blinked in confusion.

"At Hogwarts I mean." the man clarified. Severus nodded slowly, and he continued. "You do know that the train is leaving soon. If you don't hurry, you'll miss it."

Severus nodded again, stiffly. Was he a wizard? But he was dressed as a muggle. A three-piece suit with a dark green coat, he seemed to be quite rich and high-class. Not the kind of people who usually talked to him. Shifting his eyes down, he mumbled something about getting on his way, when the man interrupted him. "Where are your parents?"

"They're waiting for me just around the corner, sir," Severus said, wanting to shake off the strange man and be left alone.

"I highly doubt that," the man snorted. "Do you even know where to go?" Severus didn't reply. The man sighed. "Come on then, we haven't got that much time." He was grabbed by the shoulder and pulled along.

"Wa-wait!" Severus struggled against the man's grasp, but to no avail.

"What? That's your only luggage right?"

"I can get there myself!"

"When you don't even know where you are?" The man grumbled something about 'bloody wizards.'

So he _wasn't _a wizard, Severus thought. "Who are you anyway?!" They stopped, and Severus finally got a good look at his face. Clean-shaven with enormous eyebrows, the man seemed to be younger than he first thought. However, that wasn't the part that got Sev's attention. The man had green eyes.

Like Lily's eyes. Except they were missing the youth and wonder of her eyes. Instead, Sev couldn't help but think, they seemed to be hiding something, something large and great that he couldn't get a hold of.

"The name's Arthur Kirkland."

"Severus Snape." The man- no Arthur Kirkland gave him look over and nodded.

"Come on." He said, and this time, Severus followed willingly.

* * *

"Sir!" a young man, no older than twenty, was waving at them cheerily."Sir, we're already late by-" He cut off upon seeing Severus, his eyes widening. "Don't tell me," the man nearly hissed, "Oh, her majesty the queen, you kidnapped another one."

And it if a spell had been lifted from Severus's mind, he realized that he had just followed a strange through the maze called London, and he still didn't know where he nor King's Cross was. "Kidnapped?" he squeaked.

"Hey! For the last time, I'm not a bloody nonce." Arthur Kirkland grunted. Turning his head towards Severus, who as currently backing away from him, he scowled. "Hey, don't just believe everything you hear, come on, it's almost eleven."

"Mr. Kirkland, please put him back where you found him." The young man shifted his eyes between Arthur and Severus.

"You've been spending time with that frog again, have you?" He shouted, then mumbled, "Bloody hell, not even my own citizens trust me anymore." This broke the tense atmosphere, and made the other man laugh.

"Huh?" Severus was getting more perplexed by the second. Noticing this, the man smiled sympathetically.

"Hey there. I'm Timothy, Mr. Kirkland's assistant, but you can call me Tom. Don't worry, he's a good man, and everything he does has a reason, and I'm sure that includes kidnapping children off the streets. Can you tell me where you live?" Tom asked, leaning in. Severus gave a small flinched, and Tom frowned.

"Take him to King's Cross," Arthur ordered him.

"Do want me to drop you off first, sir? You're already running a bit behind schedule." Tom informed him.

Arthur snorted. "Those bloody fools can wait a few more minutes. Maybe that'll teach them."

"Yes sir." He opened the side door and motioned for Severus to get in. "I'll get your luggage."

This was Severus' first time inside of such a car. It was cooler inside, and he was glad to finally sit down and take a small rest.

The front door opened and Mr. Kirkland sat down. A moment later, Tom sat in the driver's seat. "I don't believe I got your name." He said.

"Severus Snape." Sev replied. HE ran his fingers across the tan- colored seats, marveling at the smooth and pristine covers.

"Mark III," Tom called from the front, "TC1, it's almost a year old."

"Already?" Arthur asked. "I'm surprised you haven't wrecked it yet." He commented dryly.

"Hey, my driving isn't that bad." Tom defended himself.

"Better than Eddie's, in any case," Arthur agreed. Tom barked out another laugh.

"See, he's not so bad." This was directed at Severus. "Can put on your seat belt, kid?"

"Ri-right," Severus said. "And I'm not a kid."

"So where you going off to alone?"

"Hogwarts," He replied.

"Ohh..." Tom an absentminded _hmm, _then-"Wait-a-second, that place's _real_?"

"Yes," Arthur grumbled. "I've been telling you over the last decade."

Tom gave a low whistle. "So that means wizards too?"

"Don't remind me."

Severus blinked at Arthur's dark tone, but he quickly disregarded it to ask Tom a question. "So, you're a muggle?"

"Well, I'm not a wizard, if that's what you're asking." The young teen sighed. So he was in a muggle car with two muggles, one of them possibly a kidnapper. Might as well roll with it, because as it was now, he was going to miss the train, and not get to Hogwarts, and end up becoming a muggle himself.

"Don't look like that," Arthur Kirkland looked at him from the front seat. "We're already here."

Severus gave look of surprise as he looked out the window. Sure enough, he saw the words Kings Cross top of a great building, just below a clock reading 10:50.

The side door opened, and Tom offered him his bag. "Do you know where to go?"

"Yeah. Platform nine-and-three-quarters." A brief look of confusion passed over Tom's face.

"Do you know how to get there?" Arthur Kirkland was standing off to the side, eyes focused on the doors of the station.

"Yeah." Sev said again. He had read about it in his mother's books.

"Then hurry up. It's nearly eleven." The man turned his head to stare at Sev, captivating him in a sea of green once more.

"Yes sir," Sev gave a small nod, and hesitantly, said, "Thank you." Nodding again, this time to Tom's waving hand, he set off.

* * *

"Sev!" Lily Evans called out to her childhood friend, who was standing in the middle of the train aisle. "Over here!"

"Lily!" The black-haired boy ran to her, out of breath, and clutching his black suitcase close to his chest.

"Where were you? I couldn't find you at the platform at all." She had waited for him until even most of the older kids were already on board the train, and even then she was reluctant to board without her only friend.

"Sorry," Sev said as he sat down. "I barely made it."

Lily frowned. "I wish you just went with us."

Sev shrugged. "Well, I'm here now, aren't I?"

Lily huffed as the train started moving , upset at his seemingly nonchalant attitude. She opened her mouth to speak again when a strange feeling came over her. It was like the anxiety she felt when she couldn't find Sev earlier, but subdued. It made her turn her head and look out the window to the train station they just left, as if she had forgotten something important there and-

"Lily?" A soft voice brought her back to reality.

"Nothing," she replied. "Just..." She shook her head and instead turned to the group of boys standing in front of the doors. Well, whatever it was, it could wait.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Sorry for any mistakes, and please feel free to point them out. This takes place in the the Cold War Era, as well as the First Wizarding War. If Sev seems a bit OoC, please remember he is still a child. He'll regain his snark a bit later. Also, do guys like Tom? I have a few ocs for this story, but they'll most be muggles and used to give other points of view.


End file.
